Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013)
Texas Chainsaw 3D is a 2013 American slasher film directed by John Luessenhop and written by Debra Sullivan. It is the seventh film in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies, and was presented in 3-D. The film stars Alexandra Daddario, Dan Yeager, Tremaine Neverson, Tania Raymonde, Thom Barry, Paul Rae, and Bill Moseley. It was released on January 4, 2013. Plot Picking up after the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman burn down the farmhouse of the Sawyer family for their role in aiding Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer as known as "Leatherface", in several murders. The arsonists are celebrated as heroes in the town, and the entire family is presumed dead. However, an infant, Edith Sawyer is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer and adopts Edith with his wife Arlene. Decades later, Edith has been raised by Gavin and Arlene as Heather Miller. One day, Heather is notified that her grandmother, Verna Carson has passed away and left everything to her; discovering that she was adopted, Heather and her boyfriend Ryan and two other friends, Nikki and Kenny travel to Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up hitchhiker Darryl. When they arrive, the Sawyer family lawyer, Farnsworth gives her the keys to the family house along with a letter from Verna. Excited about the property she now owns, Heather and her friends look through the house, decide to stay the night, and immediately set off to buy supplies and food, trusting Darryl to stay and look over the house. Darryl begins looting it and believes he will find valuables in a locked room in the cellar of the house; however, upon entering the locked room he is bludgeoned by Leatherface. Heather and her friends return and discover the house has been ransacked, but choose to let it go. As Kenny prepares dinner he finds the butler's cellar, where Darryl was killed, and Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds a decomposing body upstairs and runs to find her friends, but she is knocked unconscious by Leatherface. Waking up in Leatherface's room, she manages to escape to the graveyard. Hearing the screams and chainsaw, Ryan and Nikki draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets their van and picks up her friends. In the ensuing chase, Leatherface saws through one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and subsequenly kill Ryan. Heather escapes and makes her way into a carnival, but Leatherface escapes the police who are patrolling the grounds. Sheriff Hooper realizes that Leatherface survived the fire and is still alive; Mayor Hartman sends Officer Marvin to the Sawyer house to kill Leatherface against Hooper's orders. While looking for Leatherface, Marvin is startled and accidentally kills Nikki, before being killed by Leatherface himself. While at the station, Heather learns of what the townspeople did to her family and flees. She got caught by Hartman's son, Deputy Carl Hartman who ties her up at the long-abandoned Sawyer slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Once there, Leatherface finds out that Heather is his cousin and cuts her ties, but is attacked by Mayor Hartman and another officer, Ollie. As Heather hears her cousin being beaten she decides to help him, killing Ollie with a pitchfork and giving Leatherface his chainsaw, which he uses to force Mayor Hartman into a meat grinder. Afterward, Heather and Leatherface return home where Heather reads the letter from Verna that tells her Leatherface will protect her in return for being taken care of. Realizing Leatherface is the only family she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. In a post-credits scene, Gavin and Arlene show up at the mansion to see Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait by the door, Leatherface comes out with his chainsaw. Cast *Alexandra Daddario as Heather Miller: The film follows Heather, who is travelling through Texas with her boyfriend Ryan to collect an inheritance which, unknown to her, includes her cousin Leatherface. *Dan Yeager as Leatherface: Luessenhop stated that he picked Yeager because he felt a sense of "menace" after witnessing Yeager's 6'6" frame, "farm boy arms", and "brooding brow" stand "quiet and circumspect". He claimed he could no longer think of another actor afterward. Sam McKinzie portrays a young Leatherface. *Tremaine "Trey Songz" Neverson as Ryan: Heather's boyfriend, who accompanies her on the trip through Texas. This is Tremaine's first film role. *Scott Eastwood as Deputy Carl Hartman: Town deputy and Burt's son. *Tania Raymonde as Nikki: She's described as a "small town girl with an attitude" and the best friend of Heather. *Shaun Sipos as Darryl: A hitchhiker who catches a lift with Heather and her friends; Darryl "knows more than he lets on". *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Kenny: Ryan's friend *Thom Barry as Sheriff Hooper: Town sheriff *Paul Rae as Mayor Burt Hartman: Town mayor and Carl's father. *Richard Riehle as Farnsworth: The Sawyer family lawyer. *Bill Moseley as Drayton Sawyer: Moseley is acting in place of Jim Siedow who portrayed Drayton in the 1974 film and its sequel, who died in 2003. Director Luessenhop chose Moseley because he felt that he could portray the same "essence" that Siedow brought to the character. Moseley previous portrayed Chop Top Sawyer in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. *Marilyn Burns as Verna Carson: Burns portrayed Sally Hardesty in the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre. *John Dugan as Grandpa Sawyer: Dugan is reprising his role as "Grandpa" from the 1974 film. *Gunnar Hansen as Boss Sawyer: Hansen last portrayed Leatherface in the 1974 original film. Category:Horror Movies